A Fresh Start
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: A week after the finale scene in the diner Regina crosses the town line and starts a new life with new memories. A year later Robin Hood tracks her down in a small town in Virginia because he made a mistake. But will he be too late, or will Regina, now known as Diana, have already moved on? Will he ever get his Regina back? (OutlawQueen!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**One Week After the Diner Scene**_

_He has her now. _She thought sadly and wiped away a heartbroken tear that had managed to slip down her cheek. _He chose her! Of course he chose her, she's his wife. I'm nothing more than an evil queen, and who could ever love an evil queen? _ She half asked, half reminded herself. With a shaky breath she held back the waterworks that wanted to burst forth from her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to continue to sob and curl up in her bedroom with the lights off and the curtains closed like she had been doing for the past week. She wanted to cry herself into oblivion like she had every night since the events in the diner, since the night that she lost her second chance. But more than anything she wanted the pain to stop, she didn't want to feel this anymore.

By the morning after it had all happened she had already taken her own heart out. She had hoped that it would relieve her of the pain, but it didn't. The pain was still there and so were all the feelings, all the emotions, all because of him. She had trusted him, she had trusted him more than anyone else, she had literally and figuratively given him her heart. He had made her feel safe and loved; he had given her so much hope for a future with him and Roland. He had held her and opened up to her, and she had opened up to him. She told him about Daniel, her first love, and how she lost him. He had listened and told her about having to mourn the loss of his wife, and how he found the strength to carry on because of Roland. She had let him in, she let him see her for who she truly was and he had made her feel safe and loved. But now, now he only made her feel pain and heartache as she thinks of the future they will never have.

_He chose her. _She repeats to herself. _And he didn't choose me._ She closed her eyes for a heartbeat and let the thoughts echo in her mind. She then opened her eyes again, and looked ahead of her, her whiskey colored orbs focused on the road. _I hope he's happy._ She thought and swallowed back a sob. She truly did hope he would be happy, she loved him, she loved him with all her heart. That was why she had to let him go, because his heart belonged to another, because his heart didn't belong to her.

All she had left were the memories of him. His laugh, his smile, his arms around her and his lips pressed lovingly to her own. A little over a week ago those memories would have brought a radiant smile to her face, but now they only brought suffering and anguish, now they brought uncontrollable tears. She couldn't go on hiding in her house, she couldn't risk facing him on the streets in town, she couldn't let herself watch him moving on without her. Those were all things her heart couldn't bear to do, she couldn't put herself through such torture.

She kept on watching the road ahead of her, her hands tight on the steering wheel of her car. In her review mirror she could see the town in the distance just barely through the line of forest. She just couldn't bear it anymore. That town held too many painful memories, each day there only battered her already broken heart even more. In that town she had lost everything that mattered to her, she had lost her son to his birth mother, she had lost Daniel all over again, she had lost her mother, and now she had lost Robin her second chance. This town had taken too much from her, she needed to leave, to get away. And above all, she needed to forget, she needed to forget everything, the good and the bad because it all hurt too much.

Ahead of her she saw the sign that read, _**Leaving Storybrooke**_. She did not hesitate as she continued to drive towards it, she had nothing left here, she had no one left at least not in this life. _Goodbye Henry, goodbye Roland. _She thought sadly. _Goodbye Robin. _Another tear raced down her cheek. _I love you. _The thought echoed in her mind and she wished she could say it to him just one more time. Licking her dark painted lips she rolled over the town line with her last thought, _Goodbye Regina Mills._

**Hey I hope you all enjoyed this. What do you think? Should I continue? Please read and review and let me know your thoughts! I love you all!**


	2. Courtsville

Courtsville

_**One Year Later **_

The sun is high in the sky over head as an old truck drives down a practically empty road. Fields and forest whip past the windows in a blur and in the distance the tops of mountains peek out from behind the trees.

Inside the truck the driver's brilliant blue eyes wildly glance back and forth from the road ahead of him, to a golden necklace hanging from the neck of his rear-view mirror. The necklace has a bright electric blue glow around it and the tree pendent in the center is pressed against the wind-shield of the car. Robin watches it, his heart racing; he waits for its next move as he drives. For hours now it has been the same thing, driving nonstop, glancing at the necklace, waiting, and aching. He is aching all over. His legs and arms hurt from driving for hours, his back hurts from sitting for so long, and his heart hurt. His heart ached for her. And that is the most prevalent pain, the one he feels now above all the rest. His heart aches; it has been aching for months, it needs to see her again, it needs for him to hold her again, to hear her voice and to see her smile. His heart needs Regina.

Robin frowned; the frown was something he had worn often in the past months. Some would say that it was rarer to see a smile from him now than it was when Marian had died all those years ago. The frown had become permanent, it stuck, as did the anger he had for himself. It had become an almost nightly occurrence that Robin would be being forcefully carried out of the Rabbit Hole by Little John and several other Merry Men. He knew it was wrong, he knew that he should never have turned to drinking as a way to lessen the pain. He knew it set a bad example for Roland, but he also knew that is helped, it dulled the aching inside. _But it has to stop! _Robin reminded himself firmly. _I have to fix this! I have to make things right!_ He told himself repeatedly. And that is exactly what he was doing, he was on a journey of redemption, he was going to find Regina and he is going to fix everything, for himself, for Roland, and for her.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught Robin's attention and he looked at the necklace. The golden tree pendant was tugging to the right, its blue glow brighter than ever. Robin smiled widely and turned to exit, as he drove down the new road he saw a sign that said, _**Entering Courtsville**_.

Robin looked at the sign and smiled; he then glanced at the pendent and knew he was close. He reminded himself yet again that he would have to thank Rumpelstiltskin for the assistance on his quest. Though Robin was not fond of magic he had been required to use quite a bit for this journey, including a globe that required a drop of blood to show him where to go, and the potion he had poured on the pendant to lead him there. It would all be worth it soon, he could feel it inside, in his heart, he knew she was here. The thought filled him with more joy than he has felt in a long time.

He began to drive through the small town looking around as he did. He smiled as he saw some similarities to Storybrooke, except this town was bigger with more people and larger buildings. He continued to follow where the pendant directed him.

_**Storybrooke – A little under one year ago**_

_Robin shifted uncomfortably on the front step of the large white mansion that belonged to the Mayor. "Regina?" He called and knocked again. "Regina please open up." He said loudly. "We need to talk."_

_No sound came from inside, it was as if the house was empty of all life. With a sigh Robin turned and walked around the side of the mansion. As he walked by the area where Regina's car was usually parked he realized it wasn't there. He looked back up at the house and then said softly, "She must be with Henry." _

_And with that, the outlaw jogged back to his truck and hopped in. He pulled away from the mansion and drove into town._

_Within a few minutes he stood outside the Charming's apartment and knocked softly. He immediately hoped that the baby prince hadn't just been put down for a nap. He remembered how when Roland was a baby it had been close to impossible to make the child sleep._

_The door opened up in front of him and brought his thoughts back to the present. "What do you want!?" Henry growled and glared up at Robin._

_Robin was a bit taken aback by the hostility of the boy. He took a breath and looked at Henry with sincere blue eyes. "I would like to talk with your mother. Is she here?" He asked kindly despite the growing anger in Henry's eyes._

"_No!" Henry said firmly. "She's gone!" He said and then stepped back to slam the door in Robin's face._

_Robin's hand flew up and grabbed the door forcing it to stay open. His brow was furrowed in confusion and his heart raced slightly. "Gone? What do you mean by gone?" He asked Henry who was trying to get the door shut._

_The boy looked up at Robin and Robin was shocked to see tears in Henry's eyes along with hate and a look of betrayal. "SHE'S GONE!" He screamed at Robin. "SHE LEFT! SHE LEFT TOWN!" He yelled and tried to put the rest of his weight into closing the door on Robin._

_Robin continued to force the door open and asked with even more confusion, "Left town? Henry, what's so bad about that? She will come back, she would never leave you." He said and was partly trying to calm the boy down._

_Henry stopped trying to close the door and took a step towards Robin as if he were trying to intimidate the outlaw. "Well she did!" He spat. "And she is never coming back!" _

"_What do you mean? Why wouldn't she come back?" Robin asked worriedly._

"_STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE!" Henry yelled. He then got in Robin's face and said in a low voice, "She can't come back because she won't remember! She won't remember any of us or anything true about herself! She won't come back because she won't remember who she is! And it is your fault! You broke her heart! You made her want to forget everything! You made her cross the town line!" He growled and then suddenly he punched Robin in the face, his fist hitting the outlaw right in the nose. "SHE TRUSTED YOU!" He yelled as Robin stumbled backwards and held his nose. _

_Robin heard the door slam shut and lock. He held his nose, tears coming to his eyes but not from the pain from being punched by Henry, but from the realization of what had happened. He vaguely remembered someone talking about the dangers of crossing the town line. About how those who try lose their memories of who they really are and they become someone else. "I'm sorry Henry!" He said loudly and leaned against the door holding his bleeding nose. "I didn't know!" He said hoping Henry could hear. "I didn't know…" He whispered to himself._

_**Courtsville- The Year Later**_

Robin saw the pendant glowing like a star, it was pointing at a building in front of his truck. Parking across from the building Robin put the pendant in the glove compartment and unbuckled himself. He opened the door of his truck and got out stretching his legs with a groan of relief.

After a moment he looked up and looked around at the building the pendent had pointed at. It was a large beautiful brick building with glass doors at the front and a sign that read, _**Courtsville Elementary**_.

Right as Robin was about to cross the street to the front of the building he heard a bell go off. Soon after a wave of kids rushed out of the door causing a typhoon of giggling and joy filled screams as the kids raced home or to the buses around the corner. Robin smiled and leaned back against the truck behind him, he watched with his arms crossed over his chest as the children rushed by and couldn't help but think of Roland.

Suddenly his heart did a summersault in his chest as he caught sight of a woman exiting the building behind the wave of kids. The woman had beautiful shoulder length black hair and tan skin, her face was the most stunning thing Robin had seen in a long time. She wore blue jeans and an aqua blue tank top with a white jean jacket over top of it that had the sleeves rolled up above her elbows and silver flats graced her feet. She was smiling and Robin swore it was the most radiant smile he had ever seen, the look of joy on her face made him forget all the pain he had been going through in the past months. He felt more alive inside than ever as he watched her, he had found her, he found his Regina.

He watched her descend the stone steps gracefully but still with a little spring in her step. A little girl raced over to her from a line of cars and Regina crouched down to meet the girl. She smiled and though Robin couldn't hear what they were saying he was delighted to see the little girl hold out a flower she had been hiding behind her back. The little girl presented the flower to Regina with a wide smile and Regina took it and he watched as she put her nose to it. He continued to watch Regina and the little girl and saw them both laughing. After another minute the little girl's mother showed up and Regina rose and shook hands with the woman. Soon after the little girl was walking away while holding her mother's hand and Regina stood by the steps holding the flower and smiling.

Robin waited a moment before he took a breath and worked up the courage to start crossing the street. He looked both ways before beginning to jog across with a smile. His heart felt like nothing could ever hurt it again the closer he got to Regina. He had slowed to a walk and was only a few feet away, opening his mouth and smiling he began to say, "Reg-"

"Diana!" A voice called and Robin watched as Regina turned and looked at a man walking towards her from the other direction. Robin frowned and looked confused, _Diana?_ He thought to himself with a furrowed brow.

He watched as Regina rushed towards the other man excitedly. Robin felt like the world was slowing down and he felt his heart crack and burst into tiny fragments. His eyes followed the woman he loved as she ran to another man, as she let that man wrap his arms around her, pick her up and spin her, and kiss her lovingly and passionately on the lips.

**Is it still good? I hope it is still living up to expectations! If not please refrain from rioting or throwing small animals. Please leave me comments and reviews because they are what a live off of. Thank you to all who commented and left reviews for the prologue! You all are the best! I love you!**


	3. Dean Grayson

Sheriff Dean Grayson

_**Courtsville- A Little Under One Year Ago**_

_A dark haired woman sat in the driver's seat of her car; with one hand on the wheel she used the other to push a lock of black hair behind her ear. Whiskey colored eyes scanned the road ahead for any signs of cars or children. She was new to this town and still didn't know her way around fully, she was nervous and embarrassed knowing that she probably looked like a complete idiot. She had been driving in circles for what seemed like forever and couldn't manage to find the grocery store._

_ Suddenly behind her she heard sirens blare and saw the flashing of red and blue police lights. "Oh crap." She gasped and pulled over to the side of the road. She wanted nothing but to hit herself in the head for being pulled over, she didn't even know what she had done. She pressed the button on the side of her door and the driver's window beside her slid down. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching her car and gulped once they stopped beside her. "I'm sorry officer." She said and looked up. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise at the man standing outside her car. He was tall with a handsome face and green eyes, his skin was tanned and his hair was dark and cut almost military style. He was wearing a police uniform but with a quick glance it was easy to tell he was well muscled. Suddenly realizing that her mouth was open she closed it and tried to stop herself from blushing._

_ The man himself was also clearly surprised by the beauty of the woman in the car. His green eyes widened as if trying to take in all her beauty at once. She had dark hair that almost touched her shoulders and looked soft and framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were brown with what looked like hints of gold in the light and her lips were full and painted a light pink, and on her upper lip was a scar that only seemed to enhance her unrealistic beauty. Realizing that he was staring he suddenly snapped out of the daze and cleared his throat. "Ma'am, are you aware that you ran a stop sign?" He asked trying to recover whatever he could of his professional appearance._

_ The woman swallowed nervously, "No officer, I wasn't aware of that." She said and looked away for an instant. "I'm sorry officer, I'm new in town and got a bit lost, I didn't see the stop sign." She said looking back at him._

_ The man looked at her and leaned down a bit further, "Actually Ma'am, its sheriff, not officer." He said and took a breath. He knew what he was about to do was risky, but he had to try something. "Since you're new in town, I'll cut you some slack. I won't write you a ticket today." He said._

_ "Really?" The woman asked in surprise and looked up at him, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow._

_ The sheriff nodded and then added with a smile. "If you'll let me show you around town tomorrow night so you won't get lost again." _

_ The woman blushed a bit and smiled shyly. "I think I could agree to that." She said. "And at what time would this little tour take place?" She asked._

_ "Oh I don't know… 7:30?" The sheriff asked with a smile as he continued to play the little game. "And of course as your personal tour guide I will be providing you with dinner."_

_ "Oh really?" The woman asked with a sly smile. "And might I be allowed to know my personal tour guides name?" She asked flirtatiously. _

_ "Only if he can know yours." He said with a cheeky smirk._

_ The woman laughed lightly and it caused her nose to scrunch up in the most adorable way. "Diana." She said with a smile. "Diana Noble." _

_ "Dean Grayson." The sheriff introduced himself and handed her a slip of paper he had quickly written his number on. "Sheriff Dean Grayson, at your service Diana Noble." He said._

_ Diana smiled and took the slip of paper. She quickly scribbled her own number onto a separate piece of paper and passed it to him. "And your service is much appreciated Sheriff Grayson." She said. "And I assure you I do look forward to the tour tomorrow." She added._

_ "So do I." Dean said and stood up. "See you tomorrow at 7:30." He said with a smile and a nod before walking back to his police cruiser. _

_**Courtsville- Present Day**_

Robin felt his world begin to spin slightly as he watched Regina Mills, _his _Regina Mills, kiss another man with the same love and passion that they had once shared. It was all too unreal for him; the past months had to be some sort of sick dream. _Yes, that's it! _He determined as he felt himself growing more unstable to the point that he was having to grip on tightly to a metal railing. _This has all been some twisted nightmare, none of this is real. She is still in Storybrooke with me and not kissing that man!_ He tried to convince himself and knew deep down that he was only going to drive himself mad with jealousy.

Suddenly Robin lost all ability to stand as he watched Regina and the man pull apart only to quickly peck each other on the lips again. He crashed to the ground, his world going dark. He heard the sound of several pairs of feet rushing towards him and his last thoughts before he lost consciousness were, _I have faced packs of wolves, ogres, trolls, and even the Dark One himself, and the one that gets me is a woman! _

Diana had heard a cluttering thump from behind her and immediately turned around. Several feet behind her she saw a man drop to the ground unconscious, "Oh my god!" She gasped and pulled away from Dean to run over to the man. "Dean call an ambulance!" She gasped.

"Already on it!" Dean replied with his cell phone whipped out. He followed Diana to the man hurriedly and put the phone to his ear after dialing. He put the fingers of his free hand to the pulse point of the unconscious man's neck. "He's alive." He said and looked up at Diana who was checking to make sure the man was breathing. "But his pulse is wild."

Diana looked up at Dean worriedly, she knew that he knew what he was doing, but still she couldn't help the slight fear for the unconscious man that bubbled inside. Taking a second she glanced down to look at the face of the unconscious man to see if it was anyone she knew. He was handsome with a bit of a beard and light brown hair; however she didn't recognize him at all even though deep inside a small sense of déjà vu seemed to spark. In the background Diana could hear Dean on the phone with the local authorities about the situation and demanding an ambulance be sent at once.

Diana sat for several minutes and held the unconscious man's hand while keeping two fingers on his pulse point in order to make sure his condition didn't worsen. "They're on their way." Dean said and walked over to kneel down beside her.

"Do you think he will be okay?" She asked and turned her head to look at the sheriff with concern in her whiskey brown eyes.

Dean nodded and said with a smile that encouraged hope, "Yes, I think he will be fine. For all we know the poor man could just be dehydrated or something." He said kindly. "I love that you care so much." He added and put his hand lovingly on her knee as they sat beside the unconscious form of Robin.

Diana smiled and ducked her head, "You know me, I have a thing for the underdog." She said simply and glanced back up at him.

"And I love you all the more for that." Dean said and kissed her cheek lightly.

Robin suddenly began to regain consciousness slightly. He felt himself swimming out of the dark depth he seemed to be trapped in within his mind, he was drawn out by a voice. He used the voice as an anchor, it was her voice, she was beside him. He began to sense a small tingling and registered lightly that she was holding his hand. Slowly and with great effort he opened his eyes just a crack. And his heart soared at what he saw, over top of him like an angel, she sat looking at him. "Re-" He tried to say but failed.

Diana looked at him and got Dean's attention. "He is trying to say something." She said and looked back at Robin.

Robin had recovered from his failed attempt and continued to look at her through the slight opening between his eyelids. His blue eyes couldn't break away from her ever if they wanted to, it was physically impossible for him. "Regina?" He groaned out the question.

"Sir, my name is Diana Noble." She said as if she were trying to think of what a professional might say in this situation. "Do you know your name?"

Robin looked up at her and frowned slightly at her words. Then he saw him again, the man she had been kissing. Suddenly all the memories came racing back into his head and he could do nothing to stop them. Before he could answer the question he was unconscious on the ground again.

**Hey guys! So do you guys like jealous Robin? Am I writing him right? And sorry if you don't like the whole passing out thing, I just feel like he has been through hell and back to find Regina. And now he's found her and she has no memory of him and she is kissing another man. Please leave me comments and reviews, I love to read what you guys think! You are all perfect! I love you!**


	4. Who's To Blame?

Who's To Blame?

_**Storybrooke- 11 Months Ago**_

_ Robin pushed through the bushes in the forest around him, his legs unsteady beneath him as he stumbled and fell for the sixth time since entering the woods. His hands shook and his eyes were red and puffy from failing to hold back bitter tears. The once proud and strong archer looked like a mere husk of the man he once was. His light brown hair was a mess on the top of his head and his normal scruff had become an actual beard, he was dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing for the last two days which were splashed with an assortment of alcohols. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and he no longer smelled of forest, but instead bore the over powering smell of whiskey. _

_ Groaning pathetically he got to his feet again holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He then continued to stumble through the woods, his drunken mind dead set on finding their spot. Crashing into trees and stumbling over roots, he growled and cursed slurred words loudly, but his voice didn't sound angry or dangerous, instead it sounded as if her were choking back heavy sobs. He always seemed to cry the most the more drunk he became, and at this point of the night he was always very drunk._

_ Finally after close to an hour of stumbling around and eventually emptying the contents of his stomach out behind a tree, he managed to find the spot he was looking for. The small clearing with the fallen log in the center, the spot he had found Regina sitting at when she had been reading the letter about Zelena. Slowly Robin made his way over to the log; he dropped the bottle of whiskey, now empty, and reached forward his hands running along the harsh bark. With a sob he collapsed onto the fallen tree and wrapped himself around it. His back shook as he cried bitter drunken tears._

_ "Regina!" He called out to the night as if calling for her would make her come running. And part of his intoxicated mind did seem to think exactly that. For weeks now people had been telling him that she was gone and there was nothing to be done about it. _

_Some such as Snow White acted as if she was dead, which as Henry had made a point of informing him, she practically was. A week after the events in the doorway of the Charming's apartment Robin had run into the boy. He had tried yet again to apologize and find a way to make things right but instead the bitter truth was thrown at him by Henry and the boy had held nothing back._

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

"_Henry I'm sorry, surly we can find a way to get her back." Robin had said to the boy with the upmost sincerity._

"_What do you mean!?" Henry had growled back at Robin. "Do you mean you are going to run around trying to find a way to cross over the town line and not lose your memories? That you are going to track her down and find a way to make her remember? That you are going to make her remember what you did to her? You are going to make her remember how you abandoned her?" Henry had spat at Robin. _

_Robin's eyes had widened at the boy's remarks. "I never meant to hurt her Henry, you have to understand!" He pleaded. "And if I do find a way over the town line then I will find Regina!" he swore._

_Henry had balled his fists and glared hatefully up at Robin. "Even if you do find a way over the town line, you will never find my mom!" He said, his voice then became chillingly calmer and he said, "Because you killed her."_

_Robin's mouth dropped open and he looked at Henry, "I didn't kill your mother Henry." He said._

"_You broke her heart and made her cross over the town line! You can travel to the ends of the earth, you can travel to any realm, and you might find someone who looks like her, but it won't be her! She is gone and she is never coming back, and it is your fault." Henry had yelled at Robin. "YOU KILLED HER!"_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Robin punched the fallen log he lay on as he thought of the event, his anger at himself boiled inside and pulsed through his veins. He needed her with him, he needed her to hold him and caress his lion tattoo with her gentle hands, he needed her to forgive him._

_With a shaky breath Robin closed his tired eyes and let his clouded mind piece together the memory that belonged to this spot. He saw her sitting on the log in her long black coat with the blue fur collar, her hair hanging in her face slightly and her brown eyes full of emotions inflicted on her by the letter. He read it aloud to her in his mind and whispered silently to himself, "Stunning in every way." _

_And in his dream she turned to him and he looked upon her face, her perfect and beautiful face. Her lips parted and he craned forward in his sleep, wanting more than anything to hear her voice. But suddenly she shifted and changed until the person in front of him was not Regina, it was Henry. The boy glared at Robin and said, "And you killed her."_

_**Courtsville Hospital- Present Day**_

Robin heard the sound of people moving around him, his head pounded and his mouth felt dry. Reluctantly he opened his eyes trying to adjust them to the bright lights of the room he was in; he squinted and blinked a few times. With a groan he began trying to sit up, he looked around and found himself in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm.

"Sir, my name is Dr. Evans; can you tell me your name?" A tall middle aged man with a bald head and pointed nose said and approached Robin with a clip board.

Robin looked at the man with a confused expression on his face. "Robin." He said finally after a few heartbeats.

"Robin?" The doctor asked and waited for a last name.

Robin thought for an instant and was about to say 'Hood' when he remembered Emma warning him that outside Storybrooke if he were to use that name he would be thought to be insane. "Robin Mills." He said suddenly and then felt a bit embarrassed by clamming the last name of the woman he was trying to find.

The doctor looked at Robin and scribbled down the name on the clipboard. "Well Mr. Mills, it would seem that you passed out. You were extremely dehydrated and sleep deprived, these could have been the cause to your losing consciousness." The doctor explained.

Robin nodded and looked at the doctor, he listened for several minutes about how he needed to drink more water and not let himself become sleep deprived and make sure he sleeps every night for at least eight hours. After the lecture Robin cleared his throat and asked, "If I may I would like to know how I got here?"

The doctor looked up at Robin and nodded, "Sheriff Grayson and Miss Noble witnessed you collapse in front of the elementary school. They called the ambulance that brought you here." He answered.

Robin began to remember the moments between consciousnesses that he had experienced. He also remembered someone holding his hand and knew that it had been Regina; he could feel it in his heart. "Are the Sheriff and Miss Noble around? I would like to thank them personally if they are." Robin asked and smiled at the doctor.

Dr. Evans nodded and said, "I'll check and see." He then walked out of the room. Robin sat up in the hospital bed and waited, praying that Regina would not have left him. After several moments he saw the Dr. Evans returning followed by two other people.

The doctor opened the door and in walked the man that had been kissing Regina outside the school. Robin assumed he was the sheriff and his smile faltered slightly, but it quickly widened as the second person entered the room. It was Regina and she looked more stunning to him than ever before if that was even possible.

"Well look who's awake." The sheriff said with a friendly smile and walked over to stand beside Robin. "Hope the doc here got you all fixed up."

"Yes he has, thanks to the two of you." Robin said and returned the friendly smile to the sheriff before his gaze shifted back over to Regina. She smiled back at him and Robin's heart fluttered at the gesture. "If I may introduce myself, my name is Robin." He said introducing himself.

Regina walked over to stand beside the sheriff, slipping her hand into his and said, "My name is Diana, and this here is Dean, or I mean Sheriff Grayson." She said with a bit of embarrassment.

Dean laughed and looked at her, "It's alright Diana, he can call me Dean if he would like. I mean there is no need for titles, but thank you." He said and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Robin watched and continued to force himself to smile even as Regina, or Diana, held the other man's hand. "It was very kind of you both to stay even after I arrived here." He said trying not to sound awkward.

"We figured it would be good to make sure you were well taken care of." Dean said and nodded his head towards Dr. Evans who stood in the doorway. "You never know with Doc Evans, he could go all Doctor Frankenstein any moment." He joked. Robin's eyes widened in shock and he swallowed hard, he hoped that the Dr. Evans was not truly as crazy as Dr. Whale.

Diana chuckled and shoved Dean gently, "Oh that's enough of that Dean." She said with a laugh in her voice that was music to Robin's ears. "Dr. Evans would never do such a thing, besides it's not polite to go around making fun of one of your groomsmen."

Dean laughed, "Greg knows I'm only kidding." He said and looked back at Robin.

Robin was a bit confused by what had just happened, "Groomsmen?" He asked looking perplexed.

"Yep, but to be honest I only think he agreed so that he could attend the bachelors party." Dean said with a fake whisper.

This earned him a light tap from Diana who rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're so rude." She chuckled.

"You love me for it." He said and Robin literally wanted to throw up as he watched this man flirting with Regina.

Then suddenly everything clicked together in his mind. Regina had been kissing this man outside the school; now this man was holding her hand and talking about weddings. Craning his neck slightly Robin prayed he was wrong. But as Regina's left hand came into view his heart felt like it had dropped and shattered into oblivion because on her left hand she wore a white gold diamond engagement ring. "You're getting married?" Robin asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Diana said and smiled at Dean before looking back at Robin, completely unaware of the emotions wrecking havoc inside of the man sitting on the hospital bed in front of her.

**WOW! Thank you all for the reviews and comments! You guys are the literally the best! I hope this is still living up to expectations. And just to let you know in a few chapters Robin will be receiving help from someone we all know and who owes Regina BIG time. I'm not saying who but you are free to guess. Please leave comments and reviews, good or bad, long or short, penguin or no penguin (what the heck is up with me and penguins? I literally have no clue why they are suddenly so important to me. I should really start to worry about my mental health, but then again why worry about something I've never had!) Alright I hope you all enjoy! **


	5. Find Her

Find Her

_**Courtsville- Present Day**_

_No no no! _Robin screamed to himself inside his head. _You're too late! She is getting married to someone else! _Robin felt a bit light headed but tried hard not to show it. He scolded himself mentally, continuing to beat himself up inside his mind like he had been doing for months. _You chose Marian over her! You're the reason why she left; you deserve to be lost without her! It's because of you that Henry lost her; it's because of you that she lost herself! Now you will never get her back! _Somehow he managed to force himself to smile wider. "Congratulations!" he said parting his lips to spew the lie.

Dean smiled and said, "Thank you, I still have no idea how I managed to get her to agree. Or how I even managed to get her to take a second look at me."

Diana chuckled and turned to look at him with a smile, "I believe it was because you pulled me over."

"Oh yeah that's right, but I'm still the luckiest guy in the world." Dean said with a smirk.

Robin watched and felt like the scene in front of him was from one of his worst nightmares made into a romantic comedy, a very, very bad and humorless romantic comedy. _You have no idea how true those words are. _Robin thought to himself as he heard Dean's statement. Looking up at the two people by his bed side, "Sorry to intrude on your conversation, but do you know if I am cleared to leave?" He asked just wanting the scene in front of him to end.

Diana blushed and looked away a bit. She looked so much like Regina, but the way she acted, it was less guarded, more innocent, happier. Robin felt his heart warm as he looked at her, he wanted to reach out and grab her hand, more than that, he wanted to hold her and kiss her and never let her go. He was forced to remind himself of the painful reality that he was living, the woman in front of him had no idea who he truly was, she had no idea who she truly was. Any attempt of intimacy would only frighten her and cause Robin more unnecessary trouble.

"I'll check and see." Dean offered with a nod. The sheriff turned and walked out into the hallway to talk with the doctor leaving Robin and Diana in the room alone together.

After an awkward moment of silence Diana spoke up and asked, "So are you new in town?" She asked with a warm smile.

Robin felt his heart stop as he tried to find an answer to the question. "No, no I'm not. I'm just here looking for someone." He said giving her a smile.

"Oh really, who? I might know them." She said with a curiosity in her whiskey colored eyes and eagerness to help painted all over her expression.

Robin looked at her and wanted to tell her the truth but knew she wouldn't understand. He cleared his throat and replied carefully, "A woman, I doubt you know her though. She was someone very special to me."

"Really? What happened to her, did she break up with you?" Diana asked looking at him with sympathy. Then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry, it's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

Robin looked at her and smiled warmly while shaking his head, "No, no, you're fine. I don't mind you asking. You did just save my life after all." He said with a light laugh. Robin then took a breath and said, "She didn't break up with me, I left her… I made an awful mistake and chose someone else over her. I have regretted it every day since." He looked away sadly.

Diana watched the man and suddenly reached forward taking his hand in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure that if you just tell her she will understand, explain it to her. If she loves you as much as you clearly love her, then find her and tell her and she will forgive you." She said with sincerity in her expressive brown eyes.

Robin sighed and shook his head, "I fear it will not be that easy. Before we knew each other she loved another man with all of her heart and he died right in front of her, she hadn't ever opened herself back up to love until we met, and I broke her heart."

"But you came to find her, you have been looking for her. You clearly feel regret for your mistake and you clearly love her, that will be enough." Diana said with an encouraging smile.

"Well, looks like you are clear to go." Dean said as he walked back into the room with a smile.

"Really?" Robin asked as he felt Diana pull her hand away from his. "Thank you Sheriff."

Dean smiled and said, "Call me Dean please, and you're welcome. Let's just try not to pass out again when Diana and I aren't there to help you." He said teasingly.

Robin looked at the man and knew that he was a good person, but still felt rage prickle inside of him as the man stood so close to Regina. "Yes, I will try not to make a habit out of it." Robin said and forced a laugh.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Dean chuckled. He then turned to Diana and said, "Come on Honey, I believe we have reservations at Charlie's tonight." He said.

"Oh my god! You're right! I completely forgot." Diana said her eyes widening in realization.

Dean nodded and said, "Well let's hurry up so we can get ready." He said and turned towards the door. Looking back over his shoulder he looked at Robin and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Robin, I hope to see you around."

"Yes, the pleasure was all mine. And thank you again." Robin responded with a tired fake smile.

He then frowned slightly as he watched Diana turn to follow her fiancé; she then paused and turned looking back at Robin. "You will find her Robin, I truly believe you will, and she will forgive you." Diana said before following Dean out the door.

She looked at him with such hope for him in her eyes that Robin's heart almost broke, "I already have." He whispered to himself.

**Sorry you guys, not flashback to be had with this chapter. I know it's a bit short and I'm sorry, I've just had a lot going on recently and haven't had time to write. I hope you all still enjoy this and please read and review. Love y'all!**


	6. The Inn

He's Lost His Way

_**Storybrooke- Several Months Ago**_

_Robin lay on his cot shifting restlessly in his sleep. It had been occurring more and more recently that the rugged archer would seclude himself from the rest of the group in the forest camp and take off by himself, living in a tent on his own and barricading his miserable self from society. He had become accustom to being by himself in the past months, a punishment he seemed to deem fit for his crime. But the true suffering he endured did not come from being alone, for when he was alone he was at peace. Most of the time Robin was haunted by the ghost of the past and his grand mistake that he had no way of undoing, when he closed his eyes he could see Regina standing there looking at him. Sometimes she would smile at him and beckon him closer, her hand reaching out for him to grab, her laugh would ring in his ears like the most beautiful music to ever be composed. But other times he would see her standing there looking at him with tears in her stunning brown eyes and the look of the upmost heartbreak painted upon her face, she would step away from him and shake her head in disbelief before racing off into the blanket of fog that covered his dreams. And every time Robin would follow her, he would race after her and call out her name, he could always hear her just a few steps ahead of him but he could never catch up to her. The worst part of those nightmares was the end because it was always the same, he could never change it. He would be racing after her, his eyes scouring the fog for any sign of the raven haired beauty, and then suddenly he would see her, she would be just a few steps ahead of him and he would smile knowing he was close. Then suddenly he would spot a flash of orange on the ground that she was running towards, Robin would call out for her to stop, he would will himself to go faster, but he never could, she always crossed the line. He could never save her from that fate; he could never get Regina back, not even in his dreams._

_Robin thrashed and cried out as he slept, once again losing the vision of his soul mate. He called out her name in his sleep and tears spilled from his tightly shut eyes. "REGINA! REGINA!" He cried out time and time again._

_There was a loud rustling sound and the flap of Robin's tent opened. A large hairy man slipped hastily into the tent and hurried over to the restless form of the archer. "Robin!" The man said and shook the man. "Robin wake up!" He demanded and grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders shaking him._

_Robin's eyes shot open and he ripped himself away from the hands holding his shoulders. "Little John?" He asked his voice shaking slightly as he spoke._

_The man nodded as if to confirm Robin's question. "You were yelling in your sleep again." He said and sat down beside Robin. "We could hear it all the way back at camp." He added._

_Robin held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "I'm sorry Little John, I don't know how to control it." Robin said and he sounded broken._

_Little John looked at Robin with worry in his big brown eyes. "Robin, it's getting worse." He said finally, his voice low and concerned. _

_Robin shook his head but did not raise it from his hands. "I know it is Little John, I know it is getting worse. But what can I do? I've lost her. Besides I couldn't be with her even if she still were here." He took a breath and drops his hands to dangle between his knees, his head still hanging. "I have Marian back."_

_John nodded his head in understanding and asked, "I know, but does she have you back?" _

_Robin looked up at the big man with a look of upmost confusion on his face. "What do you mean?" He asked._

_Little John took a breath and straightened up in his sitting position. "Does Marian have her Robin Hood back? Are you the same man she knew all those years ago in Sherwood Forest? Are you the same man? Have you stayed the same as you grieved for her death? Have you stayed the same as you raised Roland without her? Have you stayed the same as you met Regina?" Little John asked and looked at Robin with the upmost sincerity. "Robin, I only ask because I know the answer and I fear that you do not." He looked Robin in the eye and asked again, "Robin Hood, are you the same man?"_

_Robin looked at Little John with realization in his bright blue eyes. "No." He said._

_**Courtsville- Present Day**_

Robin walked out of the hospital around an hour later, he was tired. His exhaustion was both physical and emotional, he had been awake for hours if he didn't including passing out, and he had found the love of his life only to realize she was still lost to him. Part of him wanted to hunt her and her fiancé down and knock the man out then sweep her off her feet, but the reasonable part of him was luckily in control of his actions and told him to not act on that urge. It also told him that he needed to rest before he did anything else.

After several minutes Robin found his truck in the parking lot, clearly someone had driven it to the hospital for him. He hopped into the driver's seat and turned it on, then pulled out of the parking lot. He began to drive down the streets of the town looking for an inn. After close to an hour he found a bed and breakfast that looked a bit different from Granny's, he got out of the truck and walked into the building. There was a bell at the desk and Robin waited a minute before ringing it.

"I'll be right there." A voice called from the back room. A minute later a small blonde woman with short hair and pointed pixie like features shuffled her way to the front desk. She looked to be in her late thirties to early forties and she wore a pink shirt with tan pants and a jean jacket. "How may I help you?" She asked with a smile, her mint green eyes looking at him expectantly.

Robin cleared his throat and said, "I would like a room please." He looked at her as she rummaged through a book.

She put some reading glasses on and grabbed a pen. "Oh, we have a nice room open on the side of the house facing the main street. Would you like it?" She asked with a smile.

Robin nodded and returned the smile. "Yes, that would be much appreciated." He said trying to sound like a gentleman while holding back a yawn.

The woman giggled and said, "Alright sir, please just sign your name here and I'll show you to your room." She handed Robin a pen and he wrote down on the line, Robin Mills. "Well Mr. Mills if you would just follow me please." She said and walked around the counter up the stairs. "My name is Peggy by the way; I run the bed and breakfast. If you need anything, just let me know. Your room is number 21; I hope everything is to your liking." She said and opened the door to the room then handed him the key.

Robin looked around at the small room with a queen sized bed, a TV, a lamp on a side table, a small closet and a door leading to a small bathroom. He looked at Peggy and said, "It is very nice, thank you."

Peggy smiled at him and said, "You're actually really lucky, this was the last room available. A lot of people are getting rooms booked for the week." She smiled.

"Really, that must be good for business." Robin said in a friendly manner.

Peggy nodded and smiled enthusiastically, "Yeah it is! And besides, this place will be so lively with all that's going on."

Robin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh really, what's going on? Some sort of celebration?"

Peggy laughed and smiled even wider, "Not just a celebration." She said. "A wedding, this Sunday. The sheriff and Miss Noble are tying the knot." She said. Suddenly the sound of the bell rand from down stair and Peggy began to back away from the room. "I hope you enjoy your stay Mr. Mills." She said. "Let me know if you need anything."

Robin felt like he had been punched in the gut, for an instant he had completely forgotten about the problem with the wedding. And now it seemed like it was the talk of this small town, he closed the door and walked over to the bed to sit down. "Oh Regina." He said silently. "Please don't let me lose you."

**Oh my gosh guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I hit my head and we thought that I had retriggered my concussion. Still having minor headaches, but I am able to update. I promise to update sooner with the next chapter. Sorry again, I truly am. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment and review, I love it when you do. **


	7. Coffee?

Coffee?

_**Courtsville- Present Day**_

Robin's eyes fluttered open in the early morning light; he looked at the clock beside the bed and groaned. It was 8:07am, he had been asleep for over 12 hours and still felt tired, all he wanted was to drift back off into his peaceful dreamless slumber. But with sigh he sat up in the bed and looked around, he was in his room at the Bed and Breakfast, his shirt left on the floor in a small pile beside his jacket and boots. Rising to his feet, Robin crossed the wooden and carpeted floor from the bed into the small bathroom. He took a quick shower before he redressed and made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

"Good morning Mr. Mills!" A peppy voice called from the room to his left.

Robin turned and saw the owner of the Bed and Breakfast standing in a room with several tables and chairs. "Good morning Peggy." He said to the blonde and gave her a kind smile.

Peggy held up a pot of coffee she had been filling mugs with and asked cheerfully, "Could I tempt you with some breakfast Mr. Mills?"

Robin had to admit he was hungry; he had wanted to get a move on and try to find Regina before it got too late in the day but he knew it was still early and he had to eat in order to have energy. He nodded and said with a smile, "Yes, thank you Peggy." He walked into the room and sat down at one of the small tables.

"My pleasure Mr. Mills." Peggy said and walked over to Robin with a cup of fresh coffee.

Robin was having a hard time going by the last name 'Mills', it only reminded him of what he had lost. "Please, call me Robin." He said while trying to maintain a cheerful demeanor.

Peggy smiled even wider, "Will do Robin." She said.

An hour and half, two stacks of pancakes, five cups of coffee, and countless peppy giggles from Peggy later, Robin finally managed to make his way out of the Bed and Breakfast. He walked down the street and looked around at all the shops and homes. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street, his mind wondered off to thoughts of Regina and their brief time together. He smiled as he remembered their first meeting in Storybrooke; she had looked so breathtaking when she had stood there glaring at him after he mistakenly shot an arrow at her. He laughed to himself quietly and shook his head as he also remembered how sassy she had been back in the Enchanted Forest; it had been one of the most alluring of her many attributes.

Being so caught up in daydreams of the past, Robin paid no attention to where he was going. Suddenly he felt himself collide with something a bit smaller than him and realized that whomever he had run into had been carrying boxes that now littered the ground. "Oh, allow me to help. " He said as he kneeled down to pick up fallen boxes of papers and markers. He glanced over to the person gathering escaped paint brushes on their hands and knees beside him and his eyes widened. "Re-… Diana?" He said in complete and utter surprise.

The woman looked up at him and Robin was struck speechless by her beauty yet again. Her smooth dark feathery hair looked perfect even after just being knocked into. She wore a burgundy top with a v-neck line and her legs were adorned with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with brown heeled boots. But what topped off the outfit and left Robin even more dumbstruck than normal in such a situation was the fact that she was wearing glasses. He stared at her for a few heartbeats simply taking in the image of this beautiful woman made if possible even more stunningly sexier by simply adding glasses.

"Robin?" Diana asked as she stood up, her hand clutching onto the paint brushes. She smiled at him and blushed a bit as he stared, quickly she said, "It's good to see you out of the hospital."

Robin suddenly grew hot with embarrassment as he realized that he had made her uncomfortable by staring at her. Clearing his throat he said, "Yes, I do believe I owe it to Sheriff Grayson for that accomplishment." He looked at the boxes on the ground and the two in his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Were you raiding an art supply closet?" He asked.

Diana laughed a bit and rolled her eyes playfully. "No." She said and reached down to pick up some boxes. "I was simply packing up some spare supplies left over from art day yesterday. I was going to run it down to Smithtown Elementary to see if their art teacher might need any of it." She said with a smile.

"You're an art teacher?" Robin asked, he was unable to stop the flow of questions inside his head.

Diana shrugged. "Kindergarten actually, so I teach all the subjects to my class. Yesterday was Art Appreciation Day, so the kids got to make art booklets and draw and paint." She laughed a bit and said, "And they really love to paint and use glitter."

Robin smiled wider as he watched her grin and heard her addicting laugh, a laugh that once you've heard it, all you want to do is hear it again. "Is that so?" He asked and picked up another box.

"Yes, I think I'll still have glitter in my hair next month." Diana giggled lightly. She then saw Robin picking up the boxes and said, "Oh no, Robin, you don't have to do that. I can manage." She reached forward and tried to take a box from him.

Robin shifted a bit and smiled at her, "No, I've got it. Let me help you, it looks like a two person job anyway." He gave her a reassuring nod and then added, "Plus, I did just run into you. So I do sort of owe you.

Diana looked at him for a moment and chewed on her bottom lip gently. She then nodded, "Alright, thank you. And you didn't run into me, I ran into you." She said and picked up the last few boxes. "And I refuse to believe it happened any other way." She added playfully.

Robin laughed and said, "Whatever the lady wishes to believe." He followed her to her car and watched her duck into the trunk placing each box inside until each one fit nicely.

Closing the trunk Diana turned to Robin and said, "Thank you Robin, the help was very much appreciated."

"You are very welcome milady." Robin said and watched her fumble through her purse for her keys. He didn't want their time together to end; he needed to be with her longer. His mind began to race in desperation to find some way to remain in her presence. Suddenly it clicked; he looked at her and cleared his throat, "Would you like to get some coffee?" He asked and thanked the heavens that his voice had remained steady.

Diana paused, her hand frozen in her pocket book and she looked up at him through the lenses of her glasses. "Robin, are you asking an engaged woman out on a date?" She asked.

Robin looked at her and shook his head, his blue eyes bright and he knew just how to answer her, "Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it."

He watched as amusement sparked in Diana's whiskey colored eyes. Taking her hand out of her purse she straightened up and said with a small smirk, "Alright, one cup of coffee."

**Alright, here is the latest update. I'm sorry it took so long, my head was hurting from hitting it (but that's cleared up) and now I have final exams to take care of this week. But I wanted to give you all a new update so badly. Sorry for not having a flashback in this chapter, I promise there will be one in the next chapter. Please read and review, I love reviews and comments, even if you don't like it let me know! Love to you all!**


	8. Questions & Answers

Questions & Answers

_**Storybrooke- Several Months Ago**_

"_Papa?" _

_The small sleepy voice broke through the silence of the night causing Robin to look up from the fire and into the half closed chocolate brown eyes belonging to his son. "Roland my boy, aren't you supposed to be asleep?"Robin asked as his son walked over and climbed into his lap. Roland curled into a ball with the side of his face resting against his father's chest, his tiny arms wrapped around a stuffed monkey that was all too familiar to the archer and made his heart shatter even more at the sight of it._

"_I'm not sleepy." Roland insisted even though his not so subtle yawn indicated otherwise._

_Robin chuckled half heartedly, it was the most he was ever able to manage in the past months. He brushed several brown curls out of Roland's eyes before asking in a playful whisper, "Is that so? Not even the tiniest bit?"_

_Roland shook his small head and rubbed his eyes, "Not even the tiniest bit." He confirmed. His small fingers traced invisible patterns over Robin's shirt and for a moment the father and son sat in blissful silence. Roland continued to run his tiny fingers in swirling motions across the cloth and suddenly asked, "Papa, where's 'Gina?"_

_The question was so innocent and so unexpected that it practically winded Robin. He felt himself struggling to remember how to breathe for a moment and closed his eyes as he took in a painful and shaky breath. He looked down at his son and his sorrowful blue eyes met innocent brown ones that glittered with curiosity under a blanket of tiredness. "She's gone Roland." Robin said and the words hurt too much._

_Roland stopped moving his fingers along his father's shirt and instead wrapped both arms around the monkey. "Where'd she go?" He asked with all the curiosity of the small boy he was._

_Robin felt his blood turning to acid in his heart as his son continued with the questions. "She left." He breathed and he sounded so broken._

_Roland pulled on the monkey's ear gently and asked, "When is she coming back?"_

_Looking at Roland became impossible for Robin as he felt the boy cuddling the monkey in his lap. He stared into the fire and felt as if he was like one of the branches within it. Once strong and resilient, but with one flame it becomes weak until it is nothing but ash. "I… I don't know." Robin admitted._

_Roland stopped pulling on the monkey's ear and looked up at his father. The small boy watched the fire reflect in his father's bright blue eyes and asked almost like a whisper, "Is she gone like mama was?"_

_Robin bit the inside of his mouth at the question to keep himself from releasing a sob. He needed to stay strong in front of Roland, his son was the only person yet to see him crumble into the broken remnants of the man he once was. Robin remembered what Henry had yelled at him as if it had only happened moments before._

"**You broke her heart and made her cross over the town line! You can travel to the ends of the earth, you can travel to any realm, and you might find someone who looks like her, but it won't be her! She is gone and she is never coming back, and it is your fault." Henry had yelled at Robin. "YOU KILLED HER!"**

_Robin felt the guilt bubbling over inside of him as he uttered one of the most painful words to ever fall from his mouth, "Yes."_

_Robin felt Roland snuggled close to him and the archer closed his eyes to keep back tears. The boy looked at the monkey and hugged it lovingly. "Okay, good." He said as he hugged the toy._

_Shock and utter disbelief shot through Robin and his eyes snapped open. "What!?" He gasped and looked at his son with a mixture of emotions racing across his rugged face._

_Roland didn't even look away from the monkey to glance at his father's face as he continued, "I said that it is good, Papa. Because if 'Gina's gone like mama was, then that means she'll come back, like mama did." His chocolate colored eyes broke away from the monkey and gazed up into the eyes of his father. "And I want 'Gina to come back Papa. 'Gina makes things happier. 'Gina makes you happier Papa and I like it when you are happier."_

_Robin was at a loss for words as he listened to his son. His sweet, small, innocent son. So blessedly oblivious to the true horror and hurt in the world, so naturally optimistic. His beautiful Roland who always pulls him up when he is feeling down. With a watery smile Robin lifted his boy into a hug and held him in his arms gasping, "Oh Roland, my sweet boy."_

_**Courtsville- Present Day**_

Robin sat at the table outside the café with a mug of coffee resting on the surface in front of him. He watched with a small smile as the woman in his company took a sip from her mug. Suddenly her whiskey brown eyes darted over in his direction and he looked away only to glance back a heartbeat later and watch a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

Robin chuckled at the question and shook his head, "No, of course not." He said and held up his right hand. "I swear on my honor."

Diana laughed and put the coffee mug down on the table in front of her and looked at Robin. "I'm not sure if I can trust you or not." She said with a light laughter in her voice. "I mean I know nothing about you. Like what's your favorite color?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Green." Robin said simply before raising an eyebrow. "And I believe you're flirting." He added.

Diana's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise at the remark. "Am not!" She protested. "I'm just trying to get to know something about the stranger I keep running into at every turn."

Robin shrugged and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright." He said with a cheeky smile. "What's yours then?" He asked.

"My what?" Diana asked looking a bit confused.

Robin looked at her and replied, "Your favorite color?"

"Oh!" Diana gasped and shook her head at her own stupidity. "Light blue." She responded with a smile.

Robin nodded and said, "Alright your turn."

Diana paused and thought for a moment. "Okay, got it! What's your favorite animal AND why?"

"That's two questions." Robin pointed out as if she were cheating.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Just answer the questions or I'll chug the coffee and the game will be over." She threatened jokingly.

"Fine." Robin said and thought for a moment. "A lion, because they are strong and very loyal to their pride, each one works together to make the group stronger and they protect each other." He determined with a smile and nodded to her, "What about you?"

Diana chewed on her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. "A horse." She said finally. "Because they are spirited animals that can be tame at times but always have a wild streak in them and because they are free. And I believe freedom is something many people take for granted."

Robin nodded in agreement, "Fare enough."

Diana took a sip of her coffee and asked, "Do you have kids? I mean the lion thing made it sound as if you might."

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the question. "Yes." He answered. "A son, his name is Roland. What about you?" He asked.

"I-" Diana began and her head almost nodded but she caught herself and couldn't help feeling a bit confused. "No." She said after a moment and the confusion cleared. "No, I don't have any children. Or at least none that I know of." She added jokingly.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the paused and he couldn't help the hope that fluttered in his chest. He forced himself to laugh at the last part of her answer even though on the inside he felt so much guilt for the pain he brought to Regina's son.

"What's she like?" Diana asked leaning forward with curiosity and forcing Robin back into reality.

"Who?" He asked.

Diana smiled and rested her chin on her palms as she leaned against the table. "The woman you came here trying to find." She said with a girly giggle that Robin knew he never would have heard Regina make.

"Oh!" Robin gasped and paused for an instant. He thought and as he thought a fond smile spread across his face. "She is stunningly beautiful with a spirit to match if not surpass that beauty. She was one of the most intelligent and quick witted people I have ever met and her sass knows no bounds. She always managed to keep me on my toes and keep me guessing and being around her was like being in an epic adventure at every moment, but also like the best sort of blissful romance that not even the greatest writer, painter, or poet could describe. She has been through countless trials in her life and has had every reason to give up on the world, but she never did, she truly had the most resilient heart. And to her family was everything, she would have done anything for her son or even for her step daughter though she never would have admitted it openly. Being around her was like being around fire, warm and comforting and giving you a feeling of protection, while still dangerous and feisty and able to burn anyone who dare linger too close. She was cunning, bold, and bodacious and always managed to make herself strong and larger than life, she was perfection in my eyes." He looked at his coffee as he spoke, not daring to look up at the woman sitting with him because he knew that she was not Regina and she would not truly understand the heartbreak it would bring him.

"It sounds like you love her very much." Diana said comfortingly and looked at him, ducking her head a bit to try and catch his eyes and make sure he was alright.

Robin nodded and sighed, "Yes, I feel so lost without her." He admitted. After a moment of silence he put on a smile and said, "Alright, my turn to ask a question." He began to think on what to ask her.

"One problem." Diana said and cut into his thoughts. She tilted her mug towards him to show that it was empty. "Your one cup of coffee time is up." She said with a playful frown.

**Sorry for the time between updates. I feel awful about it, there is just so much going on, I really need to just hide in a hole or something. And just to make it clear to everyone, Diana is very much in love with Dean. Being playful and stuff like that is just how she is, she isn't trying to be flirty (though it does sound that way). BUT DO NOT GIVE UP ON ROBIN! THIS GUY WANTS HIS WOMAN BACK! Thank you to all who have read and left reviews, it means so much to me when you guys leave reviews. I do this for you and I enjoy hearing what people think. So please leave reviews, or face the wrath of my golf club launcher! (My weapon of choice for the zombie apocalypse!) SHEESH! I wish I could find a good cover picture to use for this but I can't! I just want to find the perfect pic! Is that too much to ask! Curse society! Well... not you guys of course...(sorry for the rant) So… I think I got done all that I need to say… yep. Bye everyone! Hope you enjoy and I will try to update soon! **


	9. Too Far Too Fast

Too Far Too Fast

_**Storybrooke- Over One Year Ago **_

"_Stop it."_

"_Stop what Malady?" Robin asked with a chuckle._

_Regina rolled her eyes but her playful smile remained on her beautiful face. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Robin, now stop." She said as she attempted a firm tone but only ended up laughing again._

_Robin smiled and a devious look danced in his bright blue eyes. "I swear your majesty; I have no idea what I have done. So therefore how can I stop?" He asked with a smirk. "Perhaps this might help ease the tension." He leaned forward and began to kiss her neck, moving up behind her ear._

"_R-Robin!" Regina moaned and laughed at the same time, while still trying to maintain a stern tone in her voice. "That's exactly what I want you to stop." She said and managed to muster the strength to push him away gently._

_The archer sat back on the couch in her office and smiled at her. "Stop what?" He asked again. It was the third time he had pulled this act with her and it made her chuckle each time._

"_You know usually I wouldn't put up with this." Regina reminded him, but all her walls were down and she always let him get away with it._

_Robin leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, "Ah, yes well usually I'm not around. So I would hope you wouldn't let anyone else even attempt it." He said with a laugh lacing his voice._

_Regina hummed in agreement and leaned into him, she rest her head between his shoulder and chest and looked at the pile of paperwork on the small table in front of her. "You are aware that I have work to do, right?" She sighed and sounded as if she would rather him stay and the paperwork leave._

_Robin sighed and wrapped his arm around her, "Yes, I'm aware." _

_Shifting her head and body on the couch Regina looked up at him, whiskey brown eyes studying his face. "You should bring Roland over later; I could make dinner for the three of us." She offered as she ran her fingers gently over his knuckles._

_Robin looked down at her and paused before answering, taking a moment to bask in the glorious beauty of the woman now lying in his lap. He smiled and nodded, "That sounds perfect, thank you Regina."_

_Regina lifted her head up and pressed her lips lovingly to his, as she pulled away she beamed at the idea of having the archer and his son all to herself later. "Good." She said then shot a glare at the paper work. "I hate you." She snarled lightheartedly at the sheets and folders._

_Robin chuckled and shook his head. "Oh dear Regina, have you found a new adversary already?" He asked humorously._

_The mayor looked at him and groaned, "No, this is one that I've had to deal with everyday for three decades now." _

_Robin rubbed her back comfortingly, "And I'm sure you will gain the upper hand soon enough." He then stood up and looked down at her. "Now fight on your Majesty." He teased and bowed._

"_Get out of my office thief." Regina commanded with a genuine smile on her face and a snigger in her words._

_Robin leaned down one last time and kissed her lips passionately, then he stepped back and backed out of the office. Both of them watching the other until Robin was forced to close the door and sever their linked gaze. He smiled as he thought of the beautiful woman who would be dinning with him and his son that night._

_As Robin exited town hall and began to make his way over to his truck he heard someone call out his name. "Robin!" A man's voice called._

_Robin turned and saw the prince running up to him. "David." He greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?" He asked._

_David nodded in greeting to Robin, "I've actually been needing to talk to you." The price said. _

"_Alright, well here I am." _

"_Yes, well." David paused. "Snow actually wanted me to talk to you, but I also agree fully with what needs to be said."_

_Robin waited, "Alright." He said._

"_Be careful with her." David said suddenly. "Regina I mean."_

_Robin looked baffled and his brow furrowed. "Thank you for the concern." He said. "But I don't think Regina would ever hurt me."_

_David looked Robin in the eye. "That's not what I meant." He sighed. "We don't want you to hurt her." He clarified. "Be careful with Regina, she has opened herself up to you and she has let you in. She doesn't do that lightly and hasn't done it in a very long time."_

_Robin felt a spark of anger ignite inside of him. "I would never hurt Regina." He said firmly. "I would rather walk a thousand miles barefoot on burning coals than break her heart."_

_David nodded, "Good. Just make sure you never hurt her because if you do than it is not her wrath you will have to fear, it will be my wife's and mine. Regina is our family, and we will not take it lightly if you break her heart, because she might be resilient, but that doesn't mean she is above feeling pain."_

_Robin looked at the prince and sighed, he knew that David was just trying to be a loyal friend to Regina. "I promise you David, I will never hurt Regina. I love her." Robin said with every intention of staying true to his words._

_David nodded, "Alright, make sure that you don't." The prince stood there for a moment before nodding to Robin. "See you around Robin."_

"_Yes, have a good day." Robin said and the two men went their separate ways._

_**Courtsville- Present Day**_

Robin watched as the woman in front of him get her stuff together and stood up. He had taken care of the tab and was pulling his jacket on, but his eyes never left her. "Diana?" He asked breaking the silence.

The woman looked up and straightened her glasses. "Yes?" She asked looking at him and waiting for Robin to continue.

Robin paused for several heartbeats trying to remember what he was about to ask her. "Perhaps I could walk you back to your car?" He offered.

Diana looked at him with raised eyebrows and smiled a little, "I'm a big girl Robin, I can walk myself." She said with a bit of a laugh. She placed her brown leather purse on her shoulder and adjusted the straps.

Robin couldn't help but frown inwardly; he wanted so badly to remain near her for as long as he could. Her presence was like a drug to him, it dulled the pain in his heart that had been aching nonstop ever since he had lost his Regina. He somehow managed to get himself to smile and chuckle, "Humor me please Diana, I really have nothing else to do." He pressed and attempted the puppy dog eyes that Roland had mastered without even having to think about it.

Diana looked at him and her eyes softened a bit, she sighed and nodded, "Alright, fine. You are very persistent." She turned and together she and Robin exited the small café. As she walked she looked over at Robin and smiled, "So, where are you from Robin?" She asked trying to get back in the pattern the two had been in at the café. She had to admit, Robin was quite _charming?_ Was that the word she was looking for, _No._ She decided, charming was not the word she was looking for to describe the man. _Pleasant. _She determined after a moment, he was very pleasant and polite, and she would have to be blind to not realize that he was attractive. He had a rugged outdoorsy look to him that part of her found very interesting, but that was as far as it went for her. He was pleasant, polite and interesting.

"No place you would have heard off." Robin said as he walked beside her and glanced over at her quiet often.

Diana smirked, "Try me, I mean have you seen this town? It's small and almost impossible to find on a map." She pointed out.

Robin chuckled and nodded, "Fine." He said. "I'm from a small town in Maine, it's named Storybrooke." As soon as he said the name of the town he looked over at Diana to watch her reaction, hoping that it might trigger some form of a memory.

"Storybrooke?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow. The name was strange, it sounded only slightly familiar, like she might have heard it in a conversation that happened long ago and had since been forgotten. "That's an odd name for a town."

Robin nodded and smiled as he thought about the small town he had grown to call home. "Yes, well, it fits the town very well." He admitted and looked at the ground. He had seen the small spark of recognition in her whiskey brown eyes and had watched it vanish just as fast.

Diana nodded and continued to walk; she felt Robin's eyes on her and looked up at him. "Are you alright?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice as they entered the school parking lot.

Robin gulped as he realized she had caught him staring yet again. "Yes, fine." He said and gave a nervous chuckle and immediately regretted it.

Diana eyed him suspiciously but still with concern in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked as they continued to walk.

"Yes." He said and gave her a smile. But in all honesty he wasn't sure; he had seen the spark of recognition in her eyes as when he had asked her if she had any children, and then again when he had mentioned Storybrooke. He had seen her recognize something, but he had also watched the recognition disappear in an instant. She had remembered, but then she had forgotten. If only he could do something to make her remember.

"Alright." Diana said as they neared her car. She began to search in her purse again for her keys, her dark hair hanging in her face in the most stunning way.

Robin took a breath and mentally debated over a plan he had developed out of desperation. "Her name is Regina." He said suddenly, deciding to take a chance.

Diana looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "Who's?" She asked then it clicked in her head, "Oh, the woman you are looking for." She gasped in surprise.

"Yes." Robin said with a nod. He shuffled his feet nervously as he prepared to continue with his risky plan. But he needed her to remember, and perhaps this would be the way. "She was mayor of Storybrooke and had an adoptive son named Henry. But she wasn't just the mayor of Storybrooke; she was also from the Enchanted Forest… like me. She was the Evil Queen- I mean she was the Queen. She was step mother to Snow White and she cast a curse the brought us all to this world. We met when she returned to the Enchanted Forest and my Merry Men and I saved her, but didn't truly fall for each other until a year later when we met again in Storybrooke. She trusted me to protect her heart from her sister Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West, and I failed. But I got it back for her when she defeated Zelena by using light magic. We were in love but then the savior brought my wife back from the past and… I left Regina to be with her. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Regina was so heartbroken, because of me… I hurt her… I broke her heart. She crossed over the town line because of me. And when she did that she forgot everything about herself, she forgot about whom she was, she forgot about the Queen, she forgot about the Mayor, she forgot about Regina Mills. I have been searching for her and had to use magic, because I promised to never hurt her. My search led me here." Robin said and looked at her, watching her expression in hopes that he might have broken through. "It led me to you."

Diana looked up at him, she was frozen, her eyes wide in shock. She was trying to process everything he had said, but to her it just sounded… insane. She took an uneasy step back and reached around trying to find her keys in her purse. "Robin… I'm… I'm gonna go. I think you need to go back to where ever you're staying and… take a nap." She said her voice full of nervousness.

Robin's hopeful smile fell as he saw the look on her face and listened to her. _No! That didn't work! What else is there for me to do?_ He racked his brain trying to find an answer. Suddenly it clicked, _True Loves kiss! It can break any curse._ He paused for a moment and knew that if this worked then he would have his Regina back, but if not… well he hoped that it would work.

Stepping forward suddenly Robin grabbed onto Diana's upper arms and crushed his lips down onto hers. He kissed her passionately and tried to pour all his love into it, he had to believe it would work; he had to have his Regina back.

Diana's eye widened as Robin suddenly grabbed onto her arms and forced his mouth onto hers. She froze for a moment in utter fear, then struggled out of his grasp. She pushed him away with all her strength.

"Regina?" Robin tried hopefully. The sudden sharp pain of a fist connecting with his jaw gave him the definite answer he had been dreading.

Diana's fist hurt from punching the man, but the fear and adrenalin made the pain almost invisible. Turning away from Robin she began to run away, giving up on the hopes of finding her keys before the man recovered. She raced through the parking lot away from Robin, then between tall buildings, heading towards the main street.

Robin held his hand to his jaw and tasted blood inside his mouth. He saw Diana running away from him and immediately began to chase after her. "Diana!" He called. "Diana! I'm sorry! Please! Wait! Don't run!"

Diana heard him chasing after her and her heart began to beat a thousand miles an hour. She turned her head and saw him catching up quickly; she cursed the fact that she was wearing heeled boots that day. "Help!" She screamed. "Someone help me! Please!" In her rush down the alley her boot heel caught on a grate and she began to fall.

Robin closed the distance fast, he needed to apologize, he needed to make things right. He felt like a fool for taking such acts, "Diana! Please!" He said as he got close enough and reached forward grabbing her wrist to keep her from falling only to be brought down with her.

Diana gasped as she crashed to the ground, becoming pinned between Robin and the solid ground. Her mind was racing and she began to claw towards her purse. "Get off of me! Get off please!" She cried. "I'm not Regina! My name is Diana! Please, please get off!" Tears streamed down her face.

Robin immediately began trying to get off of her, hearing her cries and knowing what it must look like he was trying to attempt. "No! No Diana! I'm sorry! Please don- AHHH!" He cried out.

Diana held a can of pepper spray in her hand that she had managed to reach in her purse. She sprayed Robin's eyes and brought her knee up between his legs at the same time, then scrambled out from underneath him, tears streaming down her face as she ran away.

Robin lay there on the ground, his eyes felt like they were on fire and he was curled up in pain from being kneed in the groin. He could hear Diana running away and he wanted to call out to her, but his voice seemed lost from all the pain.

After what felt like forever Robin heard several sets of footsteps rushing towards him. He groaned in pain as they grew closer and he could tell not of the footsteps were Regina. Suddenly he felt his hands being forced behind his back and heard someone saying something that sounded like rights of some sort and very rehearsed. With a groan of pain he was forced to his feet and out of the alley way into the back of what he could only assume was a police cruiser.

**Okay! Please don't hate me for what just happened, you know it wouldn't be interesting if I didn't give Robin a hard time. So yes he is going to the sheriff's station, and yes Diana is now terrified of him. But fear not, I have a plan! Please read and review, let me know what you think. Love you all!**

**P.S., my sister read this and saw the name Dean and has been trying to get me to put a whole bunch of Supernatural references into this. I just laugh and shake my head haha!**


	10. Comforting Arms

Comforting Arms

_**Courtsville- 3 Months Ago**_

"_Wait up! Slow down! Dean!" Diana laughed as she raced to catch up with the man running ahead of her._

"_You shouldn't have challenged me to a race!" The sheriff called back with a laugh as he looked back at the woman running behind him. He smiled at her as he slowed down to a walk and chuckled, "Especially in those shoes."_

_Diana caught up to him and gave him a teasing scowl, "Well I didn't think about it." She defended herself playfully. "And the shoes are perfectly fine." She added and glanced down at her silver flip-flops then her gaze returned to the handsome man walking beside her. As the two adults walked side by side they laced their fingers together and held hands, Diana leaned against Dean's shoulder with a content smile on her face._

_He looked over at her and couldn't help but smile as he saw the small grin on her beautiful face. "Oh goodness, what's the grin for? Did you finally figure out how to take over the world?" He joked._

_She looked up at him and gasped, "And if I did, why would I tell you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and amusement sparkling in her whiskey brown eyes._

"_Because." Dean said._

"_Because why?" _

_He looked at her and smiled, "Because I would want you to know that whether you were Queen of the World, or Courtsville Elementary teacher Diana Nobel, I will always be your fool and yours alone."_

_Diana looked up at him and her eyes softened and she smiled sweetly and genuinely. Dean stopped walking and turned to face her, taking both her hands in his, his feet shuffling nervously. She looked at him with a hint of curiosity flashing in her eyes. "Why so nervous?" She asked trying not to sound as confused as she actually was._

_Dean looked at her and chuckled, "Because I want everything to go perfectly." He then looked behind her and nodded, "Look around."_

_Diana's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, but she turned around and looked behind her. All she saw was the street, some bushes, buildings, street lights, and a not completely visible stop sign. "Okay?" She said and looked back at the man standing with her._

_Dean nodded and looked around too, his eyes settling on the stop sign before returning to Diana. "I owe a lot to this spot." He began. "But mostly, I owe that stop sign." _

_Diana turned her head and looked at the stop sign again, confusion still buzzing in her brain. She looked back at Dean and waited for him to continue._

_The sheriff chuckled lightly and his green eyes looked into Diana's. "Because without it, I never would have met you. If that stop sign weren't there and if it weren't so well hidden, then you never would have ran it, and I never would have pulled you over." He paused. "And I honestly couldn't imagine the past nine months without you." Suddenly he let out a whistle and then chuckled nervously._

_There was silence for a few heartbeats before both Diana and Dean turned to the sound of something approaching them from their right. Diana chuckled when she saw Bismarck, Dean's German Shepherd and K9 deputy, running towards them. The dog slowed down and sat beside the sheriff, gently licking Diana's hand in greeting before doing so. "Hey there Bismarck." She said with a smile._

_Dean grinned when Diana greeted his K9 deputy, he began to rub Bismarck behind the ears, his hand slipping down to the dog's collar and unhooking a small box. He then gave Bismarck the signal and the dog turned and raced away back down the street. Turning to face Diana again he smiled and hid the box, clearing his throat he continued, "And honestly Diana, now I can't imagine life without you. You are truly the most astonishing woman I have ever met, you are funny, and beautiful, and intelligent. You know how to put me in my place and you are one of the kindest souls I have ever known. You filled a hole in my life that I never realized I had. When I am around you I feel like I could never be anywhere else without feeling lost, you are my guiding light and I love you with all of my being. For you I would be a fool, a soldier, a friend…" He lowered himself to one knee. Diana's eyes widened and her hands shot up to cover her mouth as she gasped. "and if you would have me, a husband." He presented the box and opened it to reveal a sparking diamond ring inside. "Diana Nobel, will you marry me?" He asked and looked up at her with a hopeful smile._

_For an instant Diana forgot how to breathe, she couldn't remember how to form words or even blink. But the instant passed and she lowered her hands from her mouth. With a beautiful grin she nodded and gasped, "Yes." Love and excitement bubbled inside her as Dean slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand. As soon as he stood up she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips onto his, her hand sliding up into his short hair as he wrapped one arm around her waist the other hand laced into her loosely curled dark hair. Both grinned as they kissed passionately, holding each other in a tight loving embrace under the dim glow of the street lights._

_**Courtsville- Present Day**_

"Where is she!" A voice boomed as the hospital doors slammed open.

"Dean calm down." Dr. Evans said as he walked hurriedly over to the sheriff.

Dean's green eyes blazed with worry and anger but mostly with desperation, he had to know that Diana was alright, that she was safe. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down Greg!" He growled and looked at the bald man. "Now where is Diana?!"

Dr. Evans swallowed and nodded, "This way." He said and began to walk down an almost empty hospital hallway, his hands gripping a clip board. He looked back at Dean who was right behind him and quickly at his side. "Dean-" He began but was cut off.

"What's her condition?" Dean demanded his jaw tight and his hands balled into tight fists. His mind raced with concerns, his heart beat faster as the worst case scenarios flashed through his head. The moment he had received the call from one of his deputy's about Diana being attacked he had felt as if he had just been gutted. His heart hurt and his blood boiled at the fact that he hadn't been there to protect her and he felt like he was flying blind after only being given minimal information about the attack and about his fiancée.

Dr. Evans looked at Dean with understanding amber eyes as they walked. "She has some scrapes and bruises from the fall. Her right hand will be a bit sore for the next few days, but nothing is broken. And there is some bruising on the wrist from where it looks like he grabbed her." He said gently as he continued to try and calm the sheriff. "Other than that there is nothing physically wrong with her, she is just very shaken up."

Dean closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. "That bastard!" He growled and had to restrain himself from punching the wall. "That sick bastard!" He growled again even louder.

Dr. Evans stopped walking and turned to Dean. He looked at the man and could read all the signs of self blame in the man's stance. It was clear that Dean felt partially responsible for what happened. "Dean." Dr. Evans said calmly. "It's alright, she will be fine. We were very lucky, it could have been a lot worse."

The sheriff ran his hand through his hair and gritted his teeth, he knew it could have been a lot worse, he knew that, but it shouldn't have happened at all. "How could anyone do that? I mean how could anyone ever attack someone like Diana!? She helped this guy out for Christ sake! And she didn't hesitate to do so! I mean god! What kind of sick bastard could just attack someone who helped them like that!?" He looked up at Dr. Evans, his eyes wide, "Did he… did he try to rape her?" He asked.

Dr. Evans looked at him and took a moment to get his thoughts together from what had been reported to him as to what happened. "Dean, no one has gotten a full story yet from her. I don't know for sure what happened, but what we have to realize and appreciate is that even if he did try anything like that that it didn't happen."

Dean nodded and forced himself to calm down a bit, he knew that right now he needed to be in control of his emotions. Looking up into his friends amber eyes he asked quietly, "Can I see her?"

"Of course." Dr. Evans said and nodded for Dean to follow him once more. "Hailey checked her out, she is with her now, they're in my office." He informed the sheriff as he led the way. The two men made their way through the halls of the hospital until they came upon the door that was marked **Dr. G. Evans**. Dr. Evans gave a gentle knock on the door and opened it a bit. "Diana, it's Greg, I have Dean out here with me. He would like to see you." The doctor said in a calm and comforting tone.

After a few silent heartbeats the door opened and a petite red headed nurse walked out of the room. "She wants to see him, but asked that it just be her and him in there." The woman said softly.

"Alright, thank you Hailey." Dr. Evans said and the woman nodded and walked off. The doctor turned to Dean and sighed, "Alright, when you go in just remain calm, as I said she is still very shaken up."

Dean nodded and opened the office door; silently he stepped into the room and looked around. He felt a pain in his heart at the sight that greeted him. On the couch against the wall of the office, Diana sat curled up looking at her hands. She looked so small and scared, and so unlike herself, it made Dean's heart ache. "Diana?" He said as he approached her.

Whiskey brown eyes looked up at him and suddenly she was on her feet with her arms wrapped around his chest. "Dean…" She gasped and sounded like she was close to tears.

Dean gently wrapped his arms around her and held her, "Shhhh…" He soothed as he felt her tears soak into his shirt. "It's alright Diana, I'm here." He said and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"I'm sorry Dean." Diana gasped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She repeated and buried her face in his shirt again.

Dean looked down at her and said, "Sorry for what? Diana, you did nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry." She simply repeated.

Dean shook his head, "Diana, it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be apologizing for what happened." He said in a soft but firm tone.

After a few moments the both sat down, Diana still wrapping Dean's arms around her and Dean held her and comforted her. Her cheek rested against his chest as did the palm of her hand, she was silent and her eyes were focused on a rip in Dean's sleeve. "He called me Regina." She said softly. "He thought I was this woman… his lost love… named Regina."

Dean looked down at her, his green eyes meeting her brown ones. "You don't have to talk about it." He said softly.

She nodded and bit her lower lip gently; she couldn't get the feeling of Robin's lips against hers to go away. "I know." She said. "But I feel like you should know what happened."

"Alright then." Dean nodded. "Just take your time, okay?" He added.

"Okay." Diana said and took a moment to gather herself together. "We ran into each other when I was packing up my car with the art supplies from yesterday. I dropped some boxes and he helped me pick them up, he was such a gentleman about it and helped me carry them to my car." She paused and took a few heartbeats before continuing. "Then he asked me to get a cup of coffee with him… I figured since I had some time and he was new in town and we had talked at the hospital and he seemed friendly… I agreed. We went to the café around the corner from the school and got coffee and sat and talked for a bit. He told me about the woman he was trying to find… Regina, that's her name. When we finished up with the coffee he insisted on walking me back to the car. He kept on staring at me… whenever he thought I wasn't paying attention. We got back to the parking lot and I- I was searching for my keys, and he started talking." She looked up at Dean as she remembered what Robin had said. "He was talking about some place called the Enchanted Forest and him being Robin Hood a-and me being Regina… the Evil Queen. He was crazy and when I tried to leave he…" She paused and closed her eyes. "he grabbed me by my shoulders and… kissed me." She kept her eyes closed because she couldn't look at Dean. He was her fiancé and she loved him, she didn't want to see how much of a toll this would take on him or how much it would hurt him.

"Diana?" Dean asked and gently put his hand under her chin. "Please look at me. I'm here for you, I will always be here for you." He promised.

Diana opened her eyes again and looked up at him, wrapping his arm around her like a blanket she nodded. "I pushed him away… and then he called me Regina. He was insane, and I was scared… so I- I hit him… and then I ran." In the desperation to feel safe Diana shifted herself further into Dean's arms. She was sounded close to tears again as she continued. "He s-started to chase me and then he was b-behind me and h-he grabbed m-my wrist… the next th-thing I know I'm on the ground a-and he's on t-top of m-me." She shuddered and began to cry again. "I-I grabbed t-the p-pepper sp-spray out of my purse and u-used it on h-him. I k-kneed him, a-and ran."

Dean held onto her and rocked her back and forth. "Shhh" He soothed. "It's okay, Diana. It's okay. You're safe, I promise. I'm not going to let him get anywhere near you ever again, I swear. You did good Diana, I'm proud of you, I love you, you did good." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "Nothing happened, nothing is going to happen, I promise."

Dean stayed with her for hours after that, whispering loving comments into her ear and holding her in his arms. After she fell asleep he kissed her head and leaned her against the sofa cushion, he then walked over to the door and cast one final glance at her before exiting. As soon as he was out of the door he heard his name called, "Dean!" Dr. Evans called and ran up to the sheriff. "How is she?" He asked.

Dean looked at his friend and nodded, "She's asleep. She told me what happened." Dean then walked past the doctor and began to head down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Evans asked and watched Dean walk away.

Dean didn't stop walking but said over his shoulder, "To make that bastard wish he had never set foot in my town."

**Okay! So I know I'm gonna get some hate because of this chapter, I know some of you really hate Dean. But think about it this way, would you have wanted Regina to end up with a complete jerk if Robin hadn't come looking for her? I also got some hate for last chapter about what happened, and I'm sorry that some people didn't like it. I know that what Robin did was stupid and impulsive, but just remember he has had a really rough time this past year and he REALLY wants Regina back, so yeah he went on hope and impulse and a whole lot of stupid choices that in his mind were completely rational at the time. Also the reason why he chased her was because he was trying to apologize; he truly wanted to be a gentleman and wasn't thinking about how Diana might think about it… it made more sense in my brain. Also this chapter is to explain how Diana saw what happened last chapter, you have to realize from her view point she was attacked and a whole lot of bad things could have happened (if it weren't Robin of course because he is our lovable forest scented gentleman). Sorry for this really long note, just felt that an explanation was due to you fine folk. Thank you so much for your reviews and comments! I truly cherish each one of them, even the negative ones because they help me to improve. Keep throwing them at me my wonderful fans! Love you all! **


	11. You Could Let Her Go

You Could Let Her Go

_**Storybrooke- Several Months Ago**_

_He welcomed the smooth burning sensation that spread through his body, starting in his throat and branching out. It was the only warmth he ever felt in the past months, and even though it was empty, it was something. Robin looked up from his glass as he pushed it away from him and rasped, "Another." _

_The bar tender looked up and gave the archer a look of pity. "Are you sure Robin? You've been hitting the Fireball pretty hard." He asked but he already knew the broken man's answer, so he took the glass and poured more of the amber liquid into it._

"_Fireball." Robin chuckled but the low laugh sounded damaged. "It seems only fitting that I as you say 'hit the fireball'… after all, I deserve to be hit with one. You know, she really liked fireballs, the first time I ever met her she had just thrown one at one of those flying monkeys." He slurred and took a swig of the whiskey in front of him. "And not only is it called Fireball, but it's a whiskey too! Don't you just love the irony in that?"_

_The bar tender listened to the man and sighed, "Robin, maybe you should just go home."Just like everyone else in town, it pained him to see the once proud and noble thief crumbling away into a heartbroken drunk._

_Robin took the glass and tipped it backwards as if he were inhaling the liquid in order to live. He slammed the glass back down and gave the bar tender a lopsided smile, "Or I could have another." _

_The bar tender looked at Robin uncertainly as he cleaned a glass. "Robin, I think it might be time for you to call it quits." Leroy said calmly as he approached Robin from behind and put a semi-comforting hand on the archers shoulder. "Believe me, that whiskey ain't mother's milk to nobody." The dwarf insisted._

_Robin shrugged the hand off his shoulder and growled, "I'm perfectly capable of knowing my own limits."_

_Leroy didn't back down though, he stood there and somehow managed to keep his calm as he said, "So says every alcoholic in this world and every other." Pausing for a moment he added a bit light heartedly but still with a stern bite, "Come on Robin, you've had enough. Besides there's only enough room for one hopeless drunk in this town and I reserved that title long ago."_

_Turning to face the dwarf Robin's jaw tightened, "I will leave when I wish to leave." He growled. "And no sooner. Now be on your way and leave me be." He turned back to the counter and pushed his empty glass towards the bar tender again, clearly not giving up on his desire to drown his sorrows in his own form of liquid irony. _

_The bar tender took the glass and put it behind the bar, but did not reach for the bottle to fill it. He looked sternly at Robin and said, "Robin listen to Leroy."_

_Robin slammed his fist down on the counter and roared, "What is the meaning of this!? Can a man not enjoy a drink in peace anymore!?" Deep down under the drunken haze Robin knew that the drink was not something he enjoyed, but had become something he needed in order to dull the unyielding pain in his chest. It had become his own form of morphine in order to forget for a few blissful hours, in order to hopefully become numb. It never worked though, but still he drank in order to feel the burn inside of him, the fireball that spread through his limbs, the drink that was the color of her eyes and tasted like her flaming and beautiful spirit._

"_You have had enough." The bar tender answered._

_Robin felt a hand on his shoulder again and heard Leroy's voice, "Come on Robin, let's get you home." The dwarf said as he tried to lead Robin out of the bar._

_Robin whirled around and shoved Leroy away, fury sparked in his eyes. "Get your hands off of me!" He bellowed and grabbed his coat off the chair before walking away. Turning around he yelled, "I don't want your pity! I don't want your help! I don't want your thoughts or words! I want Regina back! You all can save your breath! YOU ALL ACT LIKE I AM STILL SOME SORT OF HERO WHO HAS STUMBBLED! I'M NOT! I AM A MONSTER WHO RIPPED A SON'S MOTHER AWAY FROM HIM! I AM A CRIMINAL WHO STOLE A HEART AND BROKE IT WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! I AM A MURDERER! AND YOU THINK I WANT YOUR PATHETIC PITY!" He roared in a drunken rage. He then shut his mouth and took several deep and heavy breaths, his eyes narrowed and he hissed, "I don't!" And with that he stormed out of the bar._

_After several minutes of yelling and kicking trash cans and mailboxes Robin finally sat down on the street corner. He leaned against a pole and let salty tears sting his eyes, he wiped them away and tried to keep them gone, but it was pointless. Tears ran down his cheeks as he drifted off to sleep, his head leaning against the wooden pole and his legs sprawled out at the edge of the road. He woke up slightly when he felt someone pulling him to his feet. His mind was still very clouded with sleep and alcohol but he managed to make out the voices of David and Emma. He attempted to speak but it only came out in a senseless drunken moan. And then he was passed out again, the darkness claiming him in its sweet embrace._

_Whenever Robin drank the Fireball Whiskey he was reminded of two things that merged as one in his head, Regina, and a story that his father told him when he was a boy. The story of The Last Phoenix, a beautiful bird made of the purest and warmest flames, a strong creature that was reborn from its own ashes with tears that could heal even the most grave of wounds. His father had told him about how rare the bird was and how many men tried to seek it out in order to capture it and use the birds power to achieve glory. The phoenix however was also a clever creature and would always evade capture, but it was a compassionate creature as well and often took pity on those in need. One day the phoenix had seen a small boy crying in the woods, the boy was alone and was hurt. Taking pity on the boy the phoenix swooped down and cared for the young lad, with its tears the bird healed his wounds and with its strength the phoenix carried him home. When the boy returned home his father saw him being carried by the phoenix, the man thanked the creature and told it that he would forever be in its debt. The phoenix's fondness for the boy often brought it back to the house of the man and his son and soon the bird grew to trust the man as well. However the day came that the man had become so poor that he could no longer take care of his son, but he did not wish to send him away. The king offered a bounty for the capture of the phoenix, just as all kings before him had and the man knew what he had to do. That night when the phoenix came to check on the boy and his father the great bird flew into a trap. The man raced over to the trap and stopped, he had expected to see the great bird of ledged struggle and attempt to fight capture. But it did not, it simply sat in the trap and looked at him, knowing that it had trusted once in its life and the trust had been broken. The man covered the phoenix in order to avert its gaze and carried it to the castle; he was rewarded by the king and lived the life of a noble. But one day the man's son went missing in the woods again, the boy was alone, lost, and injured. The man went to the king and asked that the phoenix be released in order to save his son. The king informed the man that the phoenix had died, it had burst into flames soon after arriving in the castle and it had not emerged from the ashes again. The man returned home that night and cried, he cried that night and many nights after until his last, he cried for the loss of his son and for the death of the last phoenix._

_Robin had realized months ago that the story of The Last Phoenix was more than just a tale to tell children now, for him it had become his tale. He was the man and Regina had been the phoenix, the last phoenix. Robin had betrayed her and hurt her and by doing that he killed the strongest and most beautiful creature he had ever known, the last of her kind, he had killed his phoenix, Regina had not arisen from the ashes. This was the thought that raced through Robins mind as he awoke with a sharp pain in his head that only grew as he opened his eyes. The world around him spun and his head pounded, he felt his stomach turn and groaned loudly._

"_Looks like someone's awake." A tired and familiar voice said and Robin groaned again._

_Once the world stopped spinning he looked around and took in his surroundings. He sighed as he took in the bars of the holding cell in the sheriff's station. "I wish I weren't." He groaned and sat up, looking through the bars at Emma._

_Emma looked at him and crossed her arms as she approached the cell, "Are you trying to break Leroy's record or something?" She asked._

_Robin leaned back against the wall and shook his head, immediately regretting the action. "No… I assure you I am not." He said and closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts._

"_Robin." Emma said with a sternness that indicated that she wanted his full attention. Robin looked up at her and almost flinched when he saw the scowl on her face. "You can't keep doing this." The blonde said firmly as if he had no choice in the matter. "This isn't good for you, and it certainly isn't good for Roland. Your son really looks up to you Robin; you need to make sure that he's seeing his dad and not some drunk. I know things have been hard but you need to pick yourself up now, because you keep shoving away anyone who tries to help."_

_Robin's eyes sparked with anger as she finished. "And whose fault is it that I'm in this situation?" He growled._

_Emma looked him in the eyes and answered coolly, "Yours." Robin's eyes widened at her response, he knew it was the truth, he knew he couldn't blame Emma for his own actions. Emma stared into his wide blue eyes and continued, "Robin, I don't regret saving Marians life. If you are going to blame me for that then you are more screwed up than I thought. Marian deserved a life just as much as anyone. Yes I hurt every day knowing that I ruined Regina's second chance at happiness, that I'm part of the reason she isn't here today! I hear my son crying at night because he wants his mom back! Henry still blames me and barely talks to me! And guess what, Tink still comes up to me and yells at me in the middle of the diner about how I ruined everything! My mom still looks at me with disappointment in her eyes when she thinks I'm not looking! It tears me apart living with the fact that in order to save a life I had to ruin one, but I don't regret it!" Emma said firmly, her emerald eyes blazing._

"_I- I know Emma. Forgive me, please." Robin said and looked down in shame. "I just…" He started then stopped and took a deep breath. "For so long I wanted Marian back, I dreamed about holding her in my arms again. It took me years to acknowledge the fact that she was truly gone, but I did. And then I met Regina and she gave me hell and she was so complicated and stunning and frustrating and… and I fell in love with her in a way I had never fallen in love before. I wanted to be with her for eternity, I wanted to have a family with her and be with her for all my days. But- but then Marian just suddenly appeared and all the old wounds were reopened and I just… I knew that it had been the miracle I had spent so many years praying for. I felt it was my duty to be with her again. After all she was my wife and I loved her, but not in the same way. It took me too long to realize that I had made a mistake, I still love Marian, but Regina… she was my true love. And because of me… because of my idiocy, she left, because I broke her heart." He looked at Emma and said, "I do not wish Marian gone, I would never wish her to still be dead. You did the right thing… it was I who failed. I failed my heart and I failed Regina's."_

_Emma looked at him and exhaled loudly, "Look Robin, I know you feel like you failed. And I guess in a way you did." She bit her tongue as she realized what she had just said. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is… Robin you screwed up! I screwed up! But what you and the rest of the god damn fairytale crew don't seem to understand is that PEOPLE SCREW UP! It's what makes us human!" Emma leaned forward and looked at Robin. "But the thing that makes us stand out, the thing that will define us, is how we choose fix it and if you will stand up and brush the dirt off and keep going. Some people don't and then they never know what would have happened if they had just looked past that one failure, but there are others who keep pushing forward. What you need to think about Robin is what kind of human you are." She gazed at him with intense green eyes. "Are you the kind of human that is going to let one screw up continue to kick you in the side as you lay there in the dirt? Or are you gonna get the hell up and fight back?"_

_Robin looked at her and was truly surprised by her words. "I-I don't know." He admitted and looked away. "What do you think I should do?" He asked._

"_First I think you should get up off your ass and haul yourself out of whatever bottle you've managed to crawl into." Emma said firmly. "And then you should pull yourself together and find a way to fix the problem, not avoid it." She paused for a moment and took a breath before continuing. "Robin, I know what kind of man I think you are. But the real question is, do you?"_

_The archer thought for several moments, his brow furrowing as he processed the blondes words. His mind raced as he forced himself to go through all the scenarios and relive all the moments since that night. He felt shamed by what he knew he had become, he felt shamed for not being the good man he once was. With all the strength he could muster he forced himself to think of Roland and about how his boy needed his Papa. He thought about Marian and how it was unfair of him to hold onto her if he did not truly love her the way she wanted him to. He thought of Henry and how the boy used to smile and laugh, and how Robin wanted to bring that back to the boy that Regina had loved so much. Robin thought of Snow who mourned the loss of the woman she just got back, the Regina she had lost once and fought long and hard to uncover again only to lose her once more. He thought of Emma and how the blonde whose life had been turned upside down more than once still managed to stay strong for those she loves, and how even now when so many are against her she still manages to choose to try and help him. And lastly Robin thought about Regina, his beautiful phoenix, he thought about how he owed it to her to never let her go, he had hurt her once and he would spend every day of his life making it up to her, but first he would find her, he would bring her home, he would bring her back to life. Robin knew what kind of man he wanted to be, he wanted to be the man who mended what he broke and fought for what he loved, he wanted to be a good man who was strong for everyone including himself. Looking up at Emma, he stood up even though his hangover almost prevented him from doing so, and he nodded. "Yes, I believe I do." He said._

_Emma looked at him and smiled slightly, "Good." She said and began to unlock the cell door. "Now if I catch you passed out drunk on a street corner again then I'm not only going arrest you, but I'm gonna kick your ass too, and I'm gonna enjoy it." She threatened and something in her tone told Robin that she was only half joking._

_Robin looked at her as she opened the door and gave her a nod. "Of course." He said and stepped out of the cell. Turning back to the blonde he looked at her with a smile on his otherwise serious face and said, "Thank you Emma."_

_**Courtsville- Present Day**_

Robin looked up as he heard a banging of doors opening, he heard shouting and saw several officers jump to their feet and rush towards the noise. Standing up in the cell he looked through the bars and was shocked to see several officers working with all their strength to hold back Sheriff Grayson. The sheriff struggled against the men and Robin could hear him yelling, "Get your hands off of me! That bastard hurt Diana!"

Robin flinched and felt like he had been hit in the chest by a very angry Little John. _Hurt!? No! Please god no! How could I have hurt her! I… I didn't… I couldn't… oh no! _He thought to himself as alarm flared inside of him and he stumbled backwards a bit. He knew what everyone thought he had been trying to do to Diana, he knew what she thought he had been trying to do, what it had looked like. Robin closed his eyes and was tempted by the idea of slamming his head repeatedly into the bars, he hadn't meant to do such a thing, he would never ever do such a thing, especially not to Diana because she was Regina too. He had only wanted Regina back and he had let his desperation take hold, now he had ruined everything. _She thinks me to be a monster now._ He thought and his jaw tightened.

"Dean! You can't hurt him! It's against the law!" One of the officers shouted at the sheriff.

"Well it's a good thing I'm sheriff then! Who here would arrest me?" Dean growled and continued to struggle.

The officers held him back and looked at each other. For a moment none of them spoke, then the silence was broken. "I would!" A brunette officer said firmly, her blue eyes staring at Dean. She took a step forward and several officers moved aside so that she could get face to face with the sheriff. "You may be sheriff Dean, but that doesn't make you above the law. None of us are above the law." She nodded towards Robin and continued, "If you go after that man in any way, then I will arrest your ass and put you behind bars. And I would hope that I wouldn't be the only one to do so because I know that this is not how Dean Grayson acts, and it would horrify Diana to see him act this way."

Dean stared at the officer in front of him and took a deep breath before pulling himself free of the other officers and standing up straight. He looked at the woman and his jaw tightened before he growled, "Fine Terra, I won't touch him." He sighed and his shoulders drooped a bit. "You're right, Diana wouldn't approve… she is good like that… always believing in second chances. And I know I'm not above the law."

Terra looked at the sheriff with understanding in her eyes. "He's already made his phone call; the sheriff from his town is coming to get him. Don't worry Dean, he'll be gone soon." She reported hoping that the change in subject would allow the sheriff to ease up a bit more.

"How soon until he's out of my town?" Dean asked and glared at Robin. Robin could see the fury burning in his eyes and looked away in shame.

Terra also looked at Robin, her blue eyes filled with disgust for the man who had attacked the elementary school teacher. "She's coming from Maine and is on her way right now, so… some time tomorrow she should be getting here." The brunette said.

Dean scowled and nodded, "Good. The sooner he's gone the better." He then turned back to Terra and said, "I'm going back to check on Diana, make sure someone is watching him. I'll be back tomorrow to watch him myself." He turned and began to exit the station.

"Alright Sheriff, good night." Terra said and watched him go.

Dean looked back at her and said, "Good night."

_**The Next Day**_

Robin sighed in annoyance, he still felt awful about hurting Diana, he hadn't been able to sleep due to the guilt constantly surging inside of him like a relentless torrent continuously crashing into his stomach, heart, and mind. Part of him wished that the sheriff had beaten him up, that the officers hadn't held him back. Especially now Robin would have taken being beaten unconscious rather than having to sit in the cell thinking about what Diana must think of him and being pelted with M&M's.

Like he had said the day before Dean had returned in the morning, giving Robin a blood chilling glare before disappearing into his office. Around two hours after Dean disappeared into his office, he came out with a red cup in one hand and a colorful bag in the other. Robin had watched the sheriff set the cup up on a stool in front of the holding cell, then grab a chair and sit a few feet away. Dean smiled at Robin which made Robin feel even more uneasy than he had been. The grin was not one that was friendly or comforting towards the archer, but instead made it clear that Robin was not in for a good day. Now for the past hour Robin had been sitting in the cell, occasionally getting hit by the colorful candies known as M&M's.

A blue candy hit Robin in the head and Robin looked at Dean with a frown. "Oh, sorry bud. I just have the worst aim. I think so far I've only gotten like what? 14 M&M's into the cup?" Dean apologized and Robin knew the man was lying through his teeth. He could see into the sheriff's office from his cell and had noticed the marksmanship awards hanging on the wall hours ago.

Robin only nodded and said, "Perhaps if you arched it more." He would play along just to pass the time.

Dean raised an eyebrow and threw a red M he acted like he was aiming for the cup, but this one hit Robin right in the face. Dean shrugged and said innocently, "I guess today is just not my day."

Robin's jaw tightened as he held back a biting remark, his blue eyes staring into Dean's green ones, both giving the other an intense glare. _One day he wants to bash my skull in and the next he is being a child and throwing things at me!? _Robin thought angrily.

Suddenly the sound of the front door's opening snapped both men out of their glaring contest, Dean stood up and put the bag of M&M's on a desk, then walked to the front doors of the station. The man paused as he saw a tired and very aggravated looking blonde standing just inside the front doors. Walking over he nodded to the stranger and gave her a smile, "Hello?" He said.

"Hi." She nodded and stuck her hand out. "I'm Emma Swan." She said as Dean shook her hand. "I'm here to retrieve Robin." She added.

Dean's friendly smile faded and he fought the scowl that wanted to settle on his lips. "Ahh, I'm glad you're here." He said formally and indicated for her to follow him. "He's back in the holding cells."

Emma nodded and followed Dean, she looked at the other sheriff and said, "One of your officers told me what he did over the phone. I want to apologize personally for any damage he might have done, Robin hasn't been the most stable since an incident about a little over a year ago."

Dean looked at the blonde and scowled, "I know that you're trying to be professional Sheriff Swan, but that man is insane and he attacked my fiancée. So I apologize if I sound harsh but I don't need your apology, I need that man out of my town. And I recommend you check him in to the nearest mental hospital."

Emma glanced at Dean and held her tongue, taking a moment she formulated a sensible reply. "I understand, I'll take Robin and we'll leave. But keep your opinions of him to yourself Sheriff, you have no idea what that man has been through."

Dean turned to Emma and said firmly, "You're right, I don't know what he's been through. But you wanna know what I do know? I know that he attacked my fiancée, her name is Diana, she teaches kindergarten, she tutors my brother's kid, she spends time helping to rehabilitate abused horses, she helped save his life, and he attacked her! So forgive me if I'm a little vocal about my opinion of him."

Emma stared at him and simply said, "Where is he?"

Dean turned and said in an irritated tone, "He's back here." Dean led the way back to the holding cell and took out the key to the door.

Once the door was unlocked Dean opened it and Emma looked at Robin, "Come on Robin, let's go." She said and it sounded like a tired order. Emma's eyebrows rose in curiosity as she saw the M&M's littering the cell floor. Robin stood and walked towards Emma, once he was out of the cell she grabbed onto his sleeve firmly and yanked him along. Robin looked back at Dean who was glaring at him as Emma led Robin away. "Walk faster Robin." Emma growled. "I'm tired and I'm pissed. I just drove 15 hours to get your ass out of jail." She hissed at him.

"I'm sorry." Robin said simply as they exited the station. Emma and Robin walked over to the yellow bug and they both got in.

Once they were buckled Emma pulled out of the parking space and glanced at Robin. "What the hell Robin? Why did you attack someone?" She demanded.

Robin looked at her and rubbed his face. "I didn't! I mean… I didn't mean to! No! I didn't attack her! It just looked that way!" He said and groaned. "I just needed her to remember!"

Emma looked at him and her eyes widened, "Regina!?" She questioned. "You attacked Regina!?"

Robin slouched in the passenger seat and looked out the window. "Her name is Diana now." He said softly. "She has no idea who she really is… or who I am." He looked at Emma with sincerity in his blue eyes. "I just want her to remember, I didn't mean to make her think that I was attacking her."

Emma looked at the road ahead and sighed, "What happened?"

Robin hesitated for a moment before answering. "I… I told her everything… then I kissed her." He said. "I thought true loves kiss might work… but it didn't." He looked away. "She ran and I followed, I was trying to apologize. Then she started to fall and I reached out to catch her… only to fall on top of her." He explained.

Emma groaned as she listened. "I should have never let you try and find her on your own! You fairytale guys have no clue how the real world works! If a woman is running away from you, you don't chase after her! I mean god! What the hell do they teach you in the Enchanted Forest?"

Robin continued to stare out the window as Emma talked. His eyes watching the streets and the buildings as they passed. Suddenly he saw a raven haired woman with a German Shepherd on the side walk, "Emma! There she is!" He gasped.

Emma looked around and followed where Robin was pointing, her jaw dropped when she saw the figure walking the dog. "That… that's Regina?" She asked. The woman looked so different yet so similar to the former mayor. The raven hair was slightly longer and she was dressed much more casually. Emma pulled over to the curb on the other side of the street and watched Regina wave and smile and chat with people that she passed.

"That's Diana." Robin said and sounded defeated.

"What's the difference? I mean other than the smiling more often and the dog." Emma asked and looked at Robin, then back at the woman.

Robin sighed and said, "Diana is much more open than Regina, she is still clever and feisty but also she seems much more innocent and hopeful. She seems to see the world differently and… I don't know… she is nice… but she is different. She's not Regina." He looked at Emma. "I was hoping that I could somehow reach Regina by getting to know Diana. I just want Regina back."

Emma continued to watch Diana and a small smile crept across her lips as she watched the woman kneel down and pet the German Shepherd and kiss the dog's head. "She seems happier." Emma said softly.

Robin nodded and looked at Emma. "But it's not real." He said.

Emma turned and looked at Robin. "Well to her it is, and so is the past year of her life." Emma said and Robin knew the blonde was thinking back to her year in New York.

"I couldn't live with myself if I knew that Regina was living a lie. She has every right to know who she truly is. She should know that there are people morning her, missing her, there are people who want her back." Robin insisted.

Emma looked at Robin and frowned, "Robin, look at her. She is happy, she doesn't have all the memories of the horrible things she did and the horrible things done to her. She isn't pulled back by her past here, people love her for her. Can you really take that away from her? Would you really make her remember all of her pain and suffering?" Emma asked.

Robin's blood ran cold as he looked form Diana to Emma. "Emma, what are you saying?" He asked worriedly.

Emma looked at Robin with sad emerald eyes and said, "I'm saying, you could let her go. You could let her be happy and be loved here. You could let her be free and innocent and hopeful. You could let her have the life she never got the chance to have."

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OR EMMA! WE ARE JUST TRYING TO ADD DRAMA! Lol! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm gonna try to update before Sunday because Sunday I am disappearing completely for a week and won't have a computer. Please let me know what you think and review. Thank you to all who reviewed and commented, you gave me a major boost and that's why I wrote such a long chapter. Cheers to you! Love you all!**


End file.
